monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosa de la Flora
Rosa de la Flora '''is a 2018 introduced, all-around character. She is a plant monster who hails from a long line of wealthy farmers and landowners. Rosa speaks with a heavy Mexican accent. Character '''Personality One word to describe Rosa: shy. Rosa is a very, very shy girl, very much introverted and scared, but has a generous heart and possesses kindness, which is often exploited. She is very much intelligent, being 15 and in her senior year. Unfortunately, Rosa's intelligence can lead to her downfall. She always uses logical and logic ways to solve problems and has problems with empathy. She has been diagnosed with multiple anxiety disorders, and tries to stay out of the spotlight very much. She is also naive, often being manipulated by popular girls because of her kindness and wealth. Somehow, she is friends with Devila Devil, who is an exact opposite of her, being popular and an extrovert. Rosa does not care for her reputation much, being a loner, but is self-conscious of strangers. She is a 'changing-omnivore-vegan.' Rosa occasionally will eat meat but mostly sticks to her greens. Despite being a doormat, Rosa knows the difference between right and wrong. She denies Toralei when she asks to copy her homework. Rosa is also very responsible, being the 3 oldest of 14 children. Appearance Rosa is a very tall, attractive girl (5'11"). She has pale olive skin, almost white, and red hair that tucks just around her chin. Her eyes are a dark brown. Vines wrap around her neck and left arm. Rosa's everyday attire composes of a tube-top dress. The top part consists of green that has pink ruffles on top. The bottom is, too, a ruffled dark and light purple layer. She wears brown boots, and always has a pink bag nearby with clothes (that she can run around in.) Monster Parent Plant monsters have roamed the Earth for eons, first appearing in the Ancient Greek times, before disappearing, reappearing, and going away for good after the Fright Flight. Rosa is the first person in her family to leave Mexico, where her long line of de la Flora family. Relationships Family If two words were to describe the relationship of Rosa and her entire family, it would be 'needs work.' Rosa and her mother, Mia, have very much of a strained relationship because Mia's work always comes in the way. Mia always tries to get Rosa acquainted with the business world by attempting to get her in Ponzi schemes, but Rosa disagrees with that way of life. Mia also attempts to heavily control Rosa's life. She forces her to go on dates with boys from companies in hopes that they'll form an alliance. It has become such a problem that Rosa now lives with Devila, her friend, and barely visits home. Mia and Rosa's dad Zavod, are wealthy business people who disagree with Rosa's way of life of working hard. Zavod uses money to provide what he can't give to Rosa, which is time. He often lavishes her with money, instead of spending time with her. They do, though, have a small special relationship. Rosa only gets along with two of her siblings: Daisy and Daffodil (twins.) Friends Rosa has some friends. A notable one is Devila Devil, who, like Cleo de Nile, has slowly been helping Rosa break from her wallflower shell. At the request of her, she reluctantly joined the Fear Squad and has recently learned she has a talent for it. She and Venus McFlytrap share an affinity for plants. She has also slowly begun to realize a talent for music, which attracted the attention of Casta Fierce and Catty Noir to her. The trio get together sometimes to compose songs. Romance Rosa is not in a relationship, but is a helpless, naive romantic fanatic. She buries herself into romance novels often. She though, does not wish to be in a relationship with anybody until she finishes her studies and becomes a doctor or a witch. She in pansexual. Rosa has certain rules if somebody wishes to date her: * They must ask permission from Devila Devil. * They must be friends. * They must be taller than her (and in high heels.) Really, though, Rosa doesn't really care. She puts up rules to ward off people (due to her anxiety) and can be loved by anybody. Enemies Rosa doesn't 'consider' anybody her enemy, but is easily provoked and annoyed by Toralei Stripe, who often bullies her. She does, however, stand up to her. Pet Rosa loves her pet, Bribon, very much. She takes pride in him, as she created him from her bare hands, using twigs and other gathered leaves to create him. Her mother, though, thinks he is a amenaza (menace.) Powers Rosa is a very much powerful plant monster. She has the same powers as Venus McFlytrap, but much more powerful and controlled. * Chlorokinesis: Rosa can control plants by using her mind, soul, and sometimes even body. She can cultivate any plant. However, she does not like using this power under the belief that life should grow on it's own. * Forced Pollen '''Persuasion (Limited): '''If Rosa is in a complete 'destressed' enviroment, she can, (like Venus McFlytrap) release a special pollen that can mind control three people at a time. However: her power is more controlled than Venus' and she can control more people. When she grows up, she'll be able to control larger groups. * '''Communication: '''Rosa understands plants on a deeper level than Venus. She can communicate, feel, induce, create emotions for them, and 'press' emotion onto plants. She does not like this ability, except for the fact that she can talk to plants, because she considers them as friends. Special Powers Rosa has special powers due to being a special plant monster. * '''Cultivation: '''Not only can Rosa talk to plants, she can create them. Rosa can create roses, daisies, poppies, etc. She can also revive plants, and in special circumstances, monsters or humans. This, however, requires the death of 1000 flowers which Rosa has pledged to never do. * '''Strength: '''Despite her small and skinny stature, Rosa is one of the strongest monsters at MH. The Earth gifts her with unlimited strength. * '''Empathy: '''Rosa empathizes with plants, and can either draw emotion from them to press onto others, or just naturally press/empathize emotion onto people. Skillset * '''Expert Gardener: '''Rosa is a natural with plants. * '''Self Defense (Judo): '''Rosa takes Judo classes and is skilled in it. * '''Magic: '''Rosa is fascinated by magic and is quite proficent. Despite not being naturally born with it, she is what is called a Natural Witch. A Natural Witch finds Magic much easier, as if s/he already was born with it. Magic comes quite easy to her and requires very little effort for her. She studies it with Devila, and can perform big spells. She hopes, if she isn't a doctor, or a vet, she can be a witch. Category:Plant Category:Plant monster Category:Rosa Category:Powers Category:Venus Category:Magic Category:Devila devil Category:Devila Category:Devil Category:Strength Category:OG